


You'll Be Okay

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Daddy's Boy [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Blaine is on his worst behavior today. But all things are not as they appear.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Daddy's Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553002
Kudos: 37





	You'll Be Okay

“No!”  
  
The shout rang through the apartment and echoed off the brick and hardwood floors. Rachel Berry pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
  
“Blaine, you need to take your nap.” She said again. “You know it’s what your Daddy would want.”

“Don’t wanna! No!” Came the vehement protest. Blaine stamped his foot, angry and on the verge of tears. He didn’t want to take his nap. He didn’t want to do anything but sit there and wait for Daddy to come back.  
  
Rachel had been Kurt’s go-to for a babysitter for a long time. With the two of them being best friends and former roommates, it hadn’t exactly taken long for Blaine’s little boy self to emerge when she was around. He’d sat down and explained things to her, and she’d taken it quite well.She’d found the innocence in Blaine suiting to him, and since no one else really knew about it, She was the one he had asked to babysit the first time he’d had to do something important while Blaine had been in little space. Blaine had been so shy around her then, but now they’d been so well introduced to one another that he was about as belligerent with her as he was with his Daddy, and sometimes more so.

Now was that time.

“Blaine Anderson, if you keep throwing this tantrum, you’re going in time out.” She said warningly, but very calmly.

“NO!” He’d shouted again.

Rachel sighed. “Then you chose time out.” She said and went over to him.  
  
The waterworks happened instantly, Blaine tilting his head back and beginning to wail loudly. Rachel tried not to let them find purchase with her, but in this instance they did, because she’d been wanting to cry too.

Kurt was in the hospital. A hit and run had left his fate up in the air, and although he was stable and the doctors said he just needed time to wake up, everybody had been afraid. Blaine had called everyone, and begged Rachel to come over. When she’d arrived, he’d thrown himself into her arms, wailing. He’d been slipping into his little space since just after he’d gotten the call, and he’d needed somebody to hold him and comfort him. The words he’d said in tears in that moment were the ones echoed in this one.  
  
“I want Daaaaaddy!” Came the cry she’d heard for two days straight, whether in anguish or anger, it didn’t change. As Rachel took his hand to lead him to the corner, she couldn’t help but think, _I wish Kurt was here too._ Blaine tugged, trying to wrench free of her grip, sobbing both in grief and anger. Occasionally it dissolved into shrieking, with all the words too big for his little boy brain coming out in the only way they could.  
  
“Blaine, I know you want your Daddy, but your Daddy would want you to be a good boy for me and go into time out because you were refusing to take your nap.” She explained.  
  
Blaine just kept on crying, but let himself be led to the naughty corner.  
  
“You’re in time out for five minutes, Blaine.” She said, and turned to get him some water to drink after.

Though Blaine did stay put in time out, Rachel noticed he would keep looking at the door, sniffling. He never moved toward it, and she noted that, but he kept looking at it in ten to fifteen second intervals before turning his nose back into the corner.

When the five minutes were up, Rachel set the water glass on the table nearby and went to get him. “Blaine, do you know why you were in time out?”  
  
“No nap?” Came the small voice.  
  
“That’s right. You need your nap to keep you from being too stimulated. It’s not good to skip it. And you know your Daddy wouldn’t want you to, either. What would he say now?”  
  
“I dun know, ask him.”  
  
“Blaine, I can’t ask him, he’s-“

Rachel stopped talking as several things clicked into place for her at once. Blaine had been defiant all day with her, and he was never like that, even on the days when he was really upset. And whenever he was really, _really_ ill behaved, Kurt always happened to come home right then and he would be punished. Black knowledge came over her suddenly, and it made her heart tighten and leap to her throat as the realization struck her. He thought if he acted badly enough his Daddy would wake up and come to punish him.  
  
“Blaine,” She said softly, “Have you been naughty all day because you think Daddy will come through that door if you are?” Blaine froze a little, but there was a slight, almost imperceptible nod that confirmed her thought. She sighed sadly as he stuck his thumb in his mouth for comfort. “Blaine, I know how much you miss him, but being naughty isn’t going to make him walk through the door. He needs to get better first before he can come home to you. And if I know your Daddy, he’s fighting very hard to that. I know you don’t want to wait, and I don’t either, but that’s how it is. We can’t change it, even though we want to. But you can make your Daddy really proud now if you’re a good boy for me. When he gets home, he’ll be so proud of you.” She said.  
  
“Jus’ miss him.” Blaine murmured around his thumb.  
  
Rachel pulled him into a hug. “I know. I miss him too.” She whispered softly.  
  
Blaine began to whimper around his thumb. Soft, mewling little noises that broke Rachel’s heart. It was odd to say, but she’d rather have him wailing his feelings than quiet like this. She could feel him sobbing silently against her, and she felt some tears coming down her face in turn. She’d channeled her sadness into caring for him, but now they needed to grieve together.

They seemed to exist outside of the flow of time as they sobbed and held one another. Rachel nearly called her husband for support when she remembered he was out of the country for the moment guest starring in a run of “Hairspray” as Link Larkin in London for the next two weeks while their star recovered from a broken leg. She’d called him, of course, after she’d found out about Kurt being in the hospital, and he’d offered to come back, but she’d shrugged it off. She’d stay with Blaine so they could help one another through it and she could still do her job. But now, since they were both grieving, they could have used someone to help them.

But they had each other, and that had to be enough for the moment. She would have called Mercedes or Artie or Tina maybe to see if they could come, but she knew Kurt would have her head if any of them found out about Blaine’s headspace without both of their prior consents given. She almost laughed at the thought before remembering the boy in her arms who so clearly needed to grieve.

Blaine sobbed, the quiet sobs giving way to theatrics as they grew louder and more despairing. He’d been little ever since Auntie Rachie had gotten there, and he hadn’t once stopped misbehaving for her because he just couldn’t help it. Daddy wasn’t here and he didn’t know if he would come back. Auntie had taken him to the hospital to see him once, but they hadn’t stayed more than a few minutes before going because he knew he wasn’t going to be able to try and pretend to be big any longer. He’d been really naughty for Auntie too, and he felt bad about it. He wished Mama was there to give him cuddles, but she had to go back to her old house to sort through her things. Auntie was here, but it wasn’t the same as Daddy. Nothing was the same as Daddy.  
  
He cried long and hard, Rachel grabbing a nearby trash can in case he made himself sick, before he didn’t have any tears left and they finally dammed. Rachel had recovered herself by that point, and hugged him gently.

“Do you feel a little better now?”

After a second of hesitation, he nodded. “Yes, Auntie.”  
  
“Good. I think it might be a good time for your nap, hmmm?”  
  
“Stay?"  
  
“I’ll stay with you the whole time.” She promised.

He nodded a little, and went to scoop up Margaret Thatcher Dog from her spot on the couch. Then, he let Rachel lead him to his bedroom, and he laid on Daddy’s side of the bed, inhaling his scent from the pillowcase as Rachel tucked him in and then sat at the end of the bed on the opposite side. He clutched Maggie to his chest as tight as he could, then closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. If he concentrated hard enough, he could pretend Daddy was still there, lying next to him like every other nap time he’d had. The thought put a lump in his throat that he tried to swallow, and he slipped his thumb into his mouth to try and help himself relax, and found himself dropping off into sleep at last.

Rachel, meanwhile, was wide awake, staring at Blaine. She tried so hard to put herself in his shoes. What would she be like if something had happened to her husband? She knew Blaine’s coping strategy was an unusual one, but it did seem to help. Would she be able to hold her tears, or would she burst into them uncontrollably as he had? She didn’t know. What she _did_ know was how much she admired the spirit in that little boy. Because even though his Daddy wasn’t there, he was still moving forward. Granted, he was moving forward at a glacial pace but considering the circumstances could have left him stuck where he was, that was remarkable. She felt so badly for him, to know that he felt so terrible, but promised herself that she would take the best care of him she possibly could. For Kurt. It’s what he would want if he were with them right now.

She used the time Blaine was napping to look up reviews of her performances and her husband’s performances, noting each critique and texting them to him. He’d texted her back a few minutes later that he’d appreciated it. After that, however, it had just been a waiting game, seeing as her husband had rehearsals and the rest of her friends were out of reach. It was so hard in those still times not to dwell on the awful circumstances surrounding why she was there. She tried her best to drown it out with music from _Jane Austen Sings_ in her mind. But for all her ambition she simply couldn’t find herself able to focus on work in this instance.  
  
Blaine woke up warm and comfortable, and in those split seconds of waking, before consciousness came flooding back, he could forget Daddy was gone. Inhaling the scent that meant the world to him, his sleep-addled mind managed to convince him that Daddy would be giving him a kiss soon, and asking how his nap was. But then, consciousness swarmed in again, and stole that joyous idea from him like a thief in the night.  
  
_Daddy isn’t here. And he might not ever come home._

Blaine whimpered at the thought, squeezing Maggie tightly in his grip. He opened his eyes, only to find Rachel’s face swarming his vision as she hushed him gently and stroked his gelled hair. He wrapped an arm around her, thumb still planted firmly in his mouth as he couldn’t make himself give up the comfort. She hugged him gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to make his sadness abate him. An impossible task, but she knew she had to try.

“Are you hungry, Blaine?”  
  
Blaine nodded into her shoulder. He wasn’t really, but he knew Daddy would want him to eat so he’d try. “Yes, Auntie.”  
  
“What would you like? PB & J with no crusts? I know it’s your favorite.”  
  
That did sound pretty good… Blaine nodded his consent and took her hand as she led him to the kitchen area. When they arrived, she asked him if he wanted to make Daddy a get well soon card, and he’d nodded vigorously at that. She’d pulled some crayons from nearby and some construction paper, and let him get to work.

Blaine was very careful with what he picked out for his card for Daddy. He picked yellow paper, because he hoped it would remind Daddy of the suit he wore the day he proposed. He wrote in Blue crayon to show how sad he was that Daddy had been gone. He drew a big red heart on the front to show Daddy how much he loved him. And he drew a picture of them holding hands on the inside, to show that they’d always be together. He picked the words he would write on the inside the most carefully of all.  
  
_Get well soon, Daddy. I miss you lots and want you to come home and play with me. I love you ‘cause you’re the bestest Daddy ever and I don’t want you to ever get owies like this again._  
  
Love,

_Blaine_

Rachel had finished with his sandwich long before the card was done, but chose to do a few other things until it was done so that he could have more time to finish something that was so clearly important to him. She got some chips to go along with his sandwich, and filled a sippy cup with milk for him to drink. By the time his food was done, and she’d made something for herself, he’d been admiring his work.  
  
“Blaine? Lunch is ready.” She said softly.  
  
He looked up. He hadn’t realized auntie was there. He moved over toward his lunch, and began eating automatically, without any purpose to the action. It had felt like all the purpose he’d had was lost when he got the phone call about Daddy. He ate, still, though. Because he knows Daddy would want him to eat his lunch like a good little boy.  
  
It feels like it takes him hours just to eat the sandwich and chips. But he does it. He grabs his cuppy of milk and drinks it, draining it. When it’s done he gives it back to Auntie and says thank you for his milk. That’s nice manners, Daddy would say.  
  
When auntie goes to wash his cuppy, he’s adrift. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself now.  
  
He doesn’t, that is, until he hears his phone ring.  
  
His reaction is so quick and instinctive he doesn’t even have time to think about it. He runs across the room toward the coffee table, diving for his phone. He looked at the number and saw it was the hospital. His heart skipped two beats.  
  
He picked up the call. “Hello?” He asked, breathless.  
  
“Blaine Anderson?”  
  
“That’s me.” He said, trying to fit himself into his big headspace.  
  
“Your husband is awake.”  
  
Blaine shut his eyes in relief.

* * *

Blaine dragged Rachel to the hospital- literally. He was moving so quickly she couldn’t keep up with him. But he didn’t care. He needed to see Daddy right then, and nobody was going to stop him, not even Auntie.  
  
He’d plowed through the hospital corridors, making his way to Daddy’s room. The pathway was ingrained in his brain as much as his own name. Despite his running, it had felt like an eternity before he’d reached Daddy’s room. But when he did, he’d felt like Braveheart- Bruised, worse for the wear, but alive.  
  
Kurt was sitting up in bed when they’d come in. One leg was suspended up in the air, broken from the accident, and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face, but he was there. When Blaine had come in, Kurt had looked at him, had a whole conversation with him through eye contact.And then Blaine had broken down.  
  
Blaine ran toward Kurt, flinging his arms around his neck as he climbed halfway into bed with him. The word “Daddy” Seemed to be the only word he could say, sobbing it over and over again on repeat like a broken record. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, inhaling his husband’s familiar scent and stroking his hair.  
  
“It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here and he’s okay.”  
  
It seemed to take forever for Blaine to remove his face from his neck, but when he did, Kurt kissed every single tear away.  
  
"Daddy will never leave you, baby boy. I'll always come back to my special boy.” He promised.  
  
The words seemed to soothe something in Blaine’s soul, and the tears finally dammed.  
  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
  
“I love you too, baby.” Kurt said, kissing his cheek. He looked over to Rachel, who was crying happily in the doorway, and mouthed a thank you to her. She nodded, then gave them some privacy.  
  
Blaine finally felt as though the world was right again, and leaned his head on his Daddy’s shoulder. With Daddy there, he could finally be okay again. Exhaustion from all his time spent being uncertain creeped up on him, and he climbed into bed completely with Kurt, who sidled over to make room for his boy.  
  
Safe and happy at last, Blaine finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
